Niktor's Honeymoon In Australia 2002
by NiktorFan95
Summary: The Honeymoon in 2002 :


"Victor, why don't we stop for a while?" Nikki groaned as she wiped the sweat of her forehead, and climbed on the next rock.  
Victor, adjusting the camping gear on his back, said "Okay, although we're not far off"

Nikki leaned on the side of the mountain and complained "We've been walking, no, correction, climbing on that mountain for three hours, and I'm tired... you're the one with the map, how long till we get to the top?"

Victor has insisted that they climb this ridicules mountain today, and even though the view was great, in the last hour she was beginning to feel it wasn't worth it.

The climb just seemed to last forever, and every little muscle in her body was aching for a long, warm bath and a comfortable bed. She was beginning to regret she went along with Victor's idea to do something a bit more adventuresome. It's not that she minded adventures, just not that kind.

Victor chuckled as he passed the short distance from where he stood to where Nikki leaned on the side of the mountain, drinking from her water bottle, looking at her new husband in a frustrated expression.

He laughed "We've barely been married for three days and you have complaints already"  
Nikki glared at him "One more hour of this and you're gonna have to carry me up!"  
Victor leaned to kiss his wife and said, seriously this time "Sweetheart, we're very close"  
Nikki gave him a look of skepticism "That's what you said 45 minutes ago!"  
Victor moved his hand through his moist hair "Well... now we are close"  
Nikki shook her head at him, smiling "You are such a bad liar"  
Victor laughed "I'm not lying, I don't think there's more than 25 minute, if we go up in a reasonable pace, plus, think how nice it would be to watch the sunset from up the mountain"  
Nikki looked around her, at the unbelievable beauty of Australia, and smiled "Yes, that would be wonderful...this country is so beautiful"  
Victor pulled her into his arms as they watched the view together "It is, isn't it? So quiet and serene"  
They stood like that for a moment, enjoying the soft breeze...Nikki leaned her head on his shoulder "It's amazing, and it is definitely one of the only places left that we haven't been in together"  
She glanced up at him "I just wish there wasn't any faster way to the top"  
Victor chuckled and kissed the side of Nikki's head and said "Well, Are you coming, or am I leaving you here to be eaten alive by wild Kangaroos?"  
Nikki moaned "Ugh, Okay..." She looked at him and smiled sweetly "But only if you give me a hand, I wasn't kidding when I said I was exhausted, you didn't exactly let me sleep and regain my strength last night"  
Victor looked at her with a naughty spark in her eyes, and kissed the tip of her nose.  
He gave her a hand and said "Lets go, I don't want to get stuck here in the dark..."  
Nikki smiled at him "Okay..."

And they continued climbing the mountain...

20 minutes later, they arrived at the top...

As soon as her foot touched the surface, Nikki collapsed at the top, out of breath "Oh.... my gosh...I can't believe you talked me into climbing all that"  
Victor dropped the camping gear to the ground and warned her "Sweetheart, Don't sit right now, your whole body will be tied in knots tomorrow"  
Nikki laughed "And it doesn't already?"

Victor was almost relieved as Nikki was that they got to the top, the mountain was taller and steeper than he first estimated, and the climb up was definitely not easy, especially since he was carrying water and camping gear for two, as Nikki stubbornly took of hers after the first 20 minutes of the walk.  
He was getting tired himself and he thought that if the climb last much longer, it would be the shortest marriage in history.  
But there was a reason he dragged here up here, even if on second thought, he would have gotten a helicopter.

A mischievous smile touched his lips as he looked at Nikki, whom he thought looked so adorable as she took a moment to look down the mountain she had just climbed, and give herself a pat on the back that she made it up there without too many complaints.  
The big straw hat tied on the back of her neck, covering on the loose braid, wearing a red top, the shorts revealing a fair share of her shapely, tanned legs...

Nikki, catching his eyes resting on her, stretched and said with a smile "Lovely view from up here, isn't it?"  
Victor smiled as he moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Beautiful view, but I think I'd like a closer look, come here"  
Nikki laughed as she let self be swapped into his arms "After hours and hours of walking and climbing? I'm going to take this as a very big compliment"  
Her giggling faltered as Victor pulled her in for a soft kiss, capturing her lips with his own, his hands slowly caressing her back and moving up to her head, pulling her closer to him.

A moment or two later Victor pulled very slowly back, Nikki let out a soft moan of frustration and pouted "Hey, that's not fair"  
Victor smiled and said earnestly, "I hate to break this up, but we need to set up a camp for the night…and I want it all ready before I take you somewhere"  
Nikki raised an eyebrow "Would getting to that place take anymore climbing?"  
Victor shook his head no "Nope, and I know you would love it. I think we should set everything up first, get the fire going so we would be able to do some sight-seeing"  
Nikki nodded "Oh, that sound like a good plan… I'll put up the tent, and you go looking for woods?"  
Victor nodded and they parted with a kiss on the lips…

Half of hour later, when dusk was setting. The woods were already crackling as the fire was burning.  
Nikki found a great camping site between the trees that was partly soft and grassy and partly dry land, which is where they started the fire. A creek was running not far from them… The tent was set, and a large, colorful quit was spread in front of it.

Victor was putting more wood into the fire as Nikki commented "Hey, what do you know, we're getting good at those stuff"  
Victor said, teasing her "I'm just impressed that the tent remained standing"  
Nikki admitted, "Okay, I deserved that for last night, but you didn't do such a great job with the cooking, Mister, There were rocks in the mashed potatoes"  
Victor said with a smile "Well, you know… it had been a while since I've cooked something outdoors"  
Nikki exclaimed, "It's been a while since you cooked anything!"  
Victor, amused, challenged her "We will see how well you'll do tonight, it's your turn"  
Nikki laughed "Oh oh…well, at least I know you didn't marry me for my cooking skills, or the way I can survive at wild nature"

Victor, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, looked around "It's beautiful here, isn't it?  
Nikki nodded "Amazing, I don't remember ever seeing so many flowers in one place, the scent, the colors, it's gorgeous…"  
She looked at her husband lovingly and moved to kiss him "I love it here, and I love you"  
Victor kissed her and asked with a smile "So you aren't sorry that we came here?"  
Nikki said, "Oh, you know I was never really upset, just exhausted"  
Victor asked her, smiling "And now? Still tired? Want us to go to sleep?"  
Nikki glared at him playfully "Hardly! You promised me a surprise, remember?"  
Victor made a face as if he was trying to remember something "I did say that, didn't I?  
Nikki said, grinning, "Yes, you said that, and I want to know what it is!"  
Victor said, "Very well, what do you want most right now?"  
Nikki looked at him curiously "Anything in the world?"  
Victor nodded "Ah ha"  
Nikki said warningly "Darling, I don't think you'd be able to produce it…"  
Victor asked her "Did you ever asked me for anything and I didn't find some way to get it for you?"  
Nikki said, smiling "Well, No… but then we usually weren't in the middle of nowhere"  
She paused for a moment to think and then said, as she looked toward the creek longingly. "I'm dying to shower but I checked the water in the creek and they are so cold, I don't think I have the heart to go in so late in the day…"  
She looked at him and said, thinking she's got him "There, that's what I want, hot water, I bet you can't arrange that"  
To her surprise, he smiled  
Nikki's eyes opened wide as she stared at him.  
Victor nodded and simply said, "I suggest you grab two towels"  
Nikki, not knowing what to think, just took out two big, fluffy towels from her bag and looked at him, her eyes one big question sign.  
Victor didn't say anything; he just took her hand in his and dragged her after him.  
Nikki simply followed him.

They walked for a minute or two, they bypassed the grassy hill, and reaching a slightly different type of land, and there it was.  
A hot wide spring, evolving from under the ground.

Nikki put the towels down on a nearby rock and exclaimed, "I don't believe this…"  
She looked at her husband, who was standing there, pleased with himself "I take it you knew it was here"  
Victor said with a smile "I heard about it from the locals"  
Nikki shook her head as she looked at him and then laughed "But I don't understand how you could possibly know this is what I want, what if I had asked for diamond necklace or something?"  
Victor put his hands on her hips and shrugged "Lets just say I took my chances, that after a long day you would like nothing more than a warm bath"  
Nikki frowned and looked from the pond to him "Yes, I guess it was kind of predictable…the water looks great…"  
She looked at him, and said in mock distress "But whatever shall we do without our bathing suits?"  
Victor pulled her a little closer, and said softly, his face inches from her own "I'm sure we can manage"  
Nikki, her voice throaty, replied "Yea… I do too"  
Victor, not taking his eyes from hers, moved his hands to pull up her shirt up…

Nikki, taking control of the moment, stepped away from him.  
Victor groaned in frustration as she pulled away from between his arms…  
He complained "Don't do that…"  
Nikki sent him a dazzling smile and scolded him "Sit down and don't be impatient"  
With a sigh, Victor sat down on a rock to watch her.

Nikki moved a few feet away from Victor, and looked straight into his eyes as she started undressing herself.  
She removed her shoes with a kick, and then, in a tantalizing slow motion, without breaking eye contact, started lifting up her shirt…

Victor felt his mouth going dry as he watched her, feeling ripples of desire moving in his entire body.

Nikki threw her shirt behind her, and moved in to the shorts, seductively sliding it off her bare legs.  
She couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips, as she watched his reaction to her, standing there in a white lacy underclothing. And she couldn't blame him; she too found the situation very…electrifying.

Unable to stay away from him any longer, she moved toward him where he was sitting on the rock, just waiting for her to come closer.

He stood up and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, running his fingers in her hair.  
And then they stopped and looked at each other, both breathless… Victor caressed her face in his hands and whispered "Do you know how much I love you? And how much I want you?"  
Nikki beamed at him "I do, and I love you too, with all of my heart"  
They kissed again, slowly, intently, savoring every sweet moment…  
Nikki slide her arms under Victor's T shirt, removing it from his body, it was thrown on the grass like everything else…  
She ran her hands on the smooth skin of his chest, and they kissed and giggled as each helped the other in getting out the remaining garments of clothing they were still wearing.

In one movement Victor lifted her up in the air "So, Mrs. Newman, what do you think? Into the water?" He asked Nikki in a slightly husky voice.  
Nikki's eyes sparkled as nodded in agreement.  
Carefully, Victor got into the water with her in his arms, as it was difficult to walk on the rocks without losing balance…  
The water was warm and steamy, and Nikki sighed with pleasure as her freezing body came in contact with it "Oh gosh, the water feels so good"  
The pond started shallow, and gotten deeper as they approached the middle and ended with a small waterfall of warm water, that came directly from the spring…

Victor stopped when the water got to his chest, and Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and started kissing his softly. She then moved to run her lips on his throat, taking her sweet time with the seduction…  
The sexual tension that weaving between them was so intense it was almost unbearable…

Victor's eyes closed, clouded with desire, but Nikki didn't give him long to enjoy himself.  
She pulled back and asked Victor, a naughty smile on her face "So, my love…what do you want to do now? Laps maybe?"  
Victor decided to get back at her for teasing him and replied "Actually, that's not a bad idea…"  
In a swift movement, he untied her arms that were wrapped around his neck, and moved away from her in the water, smiling to himself.

Nikki was caught off guard as Victor moved away from her, and sank in the water up to her nose, as she longer had anything to lean on.  
It took her a moment to emerge from the water…by that time Victor was already at the other side of the pond, leaning against the rim, laughing heartily.

The stunned Nikki removed her wet hair from her eyes and tried to compose herself, and shot daggers at the laughing Victor, but didn't manage to look even slightly mad.  
She quickly crossed the distance to him, and swimming on the same spot, she exclaimed, "You, Victor Newman, do not play fair"  
Victor replied, an amused smile on his face "And you, Mrs. Newman, were being a tease…"  
Nikki, holding on to the rocks sticking out from the sides of the pond's rim, titled her head and admitted "Well, maybe just a little…"  
Victor asked her "A little ha?" And without warning, shot to her direction, wrapping his legs around her and kissing her passionately, investing all of his passion and all of his lust into the kiss as they both went underwater...

That was no to deter them, holding on to each other tightly under the water, they went on kissing in the heat of passion, it was only when they ran out of air they emerged, both gasping for air.

Nikki, completely out of breath, and not because of the dive, looked at Victor with eyes that were glazed from desire, at that moment, the games and the teasing were gone, and all they wanted was each other.

They moved as one to the edge of the pond, where the streams of warm water spilled over into the pond from the spring above, the ground was higher and it was possible to stand.  
They stood under the waterfall, kissing in a stream of slow, soft, lingering kisses, letting the water caress their bodies.  
Nikki raked her fingers along his broad shoulders, moving her body slowly against him as he leaned down to move his lips across her neck and throat, causing her to softly moan, and tilt her head back to give him better access.

Nikki devoured his entire body with frantic kisses, until the point Victor just couldn't take the torture anymore. Not wanting to lose control so soon, he pushed her a little further away, causing her to gasp, and to suddenly open her eyes.  
She looked at him; he looked so unbelievably attractive, with his wet hair falling down on his face, breathing hard... looking at her with all the love and the passion in the world in his eyes.  
"I love you" She mouthed to him.  
Victor then lifted her up in his arms, and leaned her against the edge of the pond which water and time made smooth to the touch...  
Moving closer to her, so their bodies completely touched, he caressed her cheek in his hand and whispered his own reply of "I love you" , a moment before starting to make love to her like never before...


End file.
